Are you hungry?
by TheTinyStorm
Summary: Red wants to take Lizzie out on one summer evening.


**I was in need of a Lizzington fix and this just popped out of nowhere. I apologize in advance for any errors, English is not my first language, and for any OOC.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it **** Good or bad reviews are appreciated, I'd like to know what your opinion is.**

**Sadly I own nothing… If I did own the show or the characters believe me when I say that you would know it.**

**Are you hungry?**

On that hot summer evening Lizzie found herself sitting on the balcony of the apartment Red bought her. It wasn't an easy decision on her part of course, she didn't want to take anything from him. But as time went by the idea sounded more and more appealing. Of course with Red she never knew what his true intentions were… However it was already purchased, furnished and ready for her. Who was she to say no to an offer like that? Just like she changed her opinion about the place, something about their work relationship seemed to have taken a turn. The realization and acknowledgement that she really cared about him on some level beyond finding answers scared her. It was obvious he cared about her, his freedom depended on it… Hell, even his life depended on it. The damn Fulcrum, the only reason Reddington entered her life… Not because he found her special like he claimed to on the day they met. Not because he really cared. She was a mere pawn on the big chess game that was his life. And that is what truly pissed and frightened her the most, the fact that she could be developing any kind of real feelings towards him.

A sudden knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie. With a resigned sigh she stood from the resting chair and made her way to the door. It had to be him… nobody else visited her nor knew what her current residence was. Maybe she should have answered his phone calls, it'd be easier to handle him via phone call than it would be face to face.

She made sure to stop in front of the mirror and check if she was at least presentable before opening the door.

"Lizzie." He said in his jovial tone.

"What?" came her dry reply.

"Well now, am I sensing some negativity from you?"

"What do you want?"

"You… to answer your phone."

"Maybe I didn't answer because I couldn't, have you thought about it? Now is there anything else or did you just come to tell me to answer my phone?"

"My, my… Such an abrasive mood." He put his hand above his heart pretending to be really hurt about her attitude while she shot him a stern look. "I actually came to talk about a matter of some importance."

Lizzie remained silent hoping he would simply tell her and leave. She really wanted to go back to her musings… Ok maybe not, she wanted him to be there… But he needed to leave, she felt something for him that she wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. He had to go.

"Which is?" She finally asked stopping him from roaming his eyes over her figure.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

She opened the door a bit more and made a gesture to let him in. He removed his trademark fedora and made a beeline to the sofa ahead of her.

_God… That ass. Come on Lizzie, get you head out of the gutter, focus. He's here just to talk… probably about the next blacklister. That suit though... Jesus! What am I? A crushing teenager?_

She followed him to the couch but decided against joining him, so she sat on the armchair in front.

"Are you hungry?"

"This is your urgent matter?"

"I never said it was urgent."

"Whatever you said, this is why you came here? To see if I'm hungry? Well I-"

"I came here to ask if it is of your interest accompanying me this lovely evening."

This she wasn't expecting.

"Seriously Red-"

He interrupted her once again. "Come on Lizzie, it's a beautiful evening. I can't think of a better way than spending it with an equally beautiful woman."

_Did he just say-_

Their eyes locked and it was almost like she stopped breathing. The ground left her, this couldn't be happening. He just wanted her to some advantage he could gain, he wasn't supposed to ask her out or compliment her. Also if he actually cared about her – which he didn't – he was a criminal, she was an agent. Things could never work between them. If there was even a remote chance of Red reciprocating her feelings the simple fact that she was FBI and he was on its most wanted list doomed their possible future. A long moment passed before Red broke the silence.

"So? Is it a yes or a no, Lizzie?"

_And there is that voice. How can I to say no to him? It sounds like a low purr, an innocent plea from his part. Who am I kidding… He is anything but innocent._

She was about to turn him down but the sight of a genuine smile from him – not a Red Reddington persona smile but a simple man hoping she would accept his request, a Raymond smile – and the hope in his eyes made her think twice.

She stood from the armchair and saw his eyes fill with curiosity and a hint of sadness. Offering him a smile before looking down at her clothes she voiced the question that gave him the answer he wanted.

"Are you just going to sit around or are you going to tell me where we are going so I can dress properly?"

Red's face instantly filled with a mix of joy, pride and relief.

"That'll do. _You are perfect just the way you are_." He offered her a smile of his own glancing at her red V neck t-shirt and black shorts before looking up to see what effect his words had on her.

Lizzie shot him a confused look not fully grasping the real meaning of his words.

"Okay… Let me just grab my purse and we can go."

Lizzie went to grab her purse and stopped again in front of the mirror to fix her hair. She couldn't go out with Red looking bad. A hand on the small of her back made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Lizzie I told you that _you are perfect_ just the way you are…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it –" she protested while combing her hand thru her hair.

Red spun her around in so that she could face him. "I don't think you do." His eyes never leaving hers.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What is he doing? Just keep calm and –_

Red's hand that rested at the small of her back came to cup her cheek and in a slow movement searching for any hint of rejection, none found, his lips connect with Lizzie's.

Soft lips met even softer lips in a quick but promising kiss. Just as it started it was over. Red pulled back to see what her response would be. Seeing her still closed eyes he brought his other hand to her other cheek, making her look him in the eye.

"Lizzie, what I've been trying to tell you, is that you are an amazing woman – I am going to repeat myself again – but as I told you before, you are perfect just the way you are."

"Red…"

He kissed her again the same way he did before.

"You are my second chance, please believe me when I say that my interest in you goes beyond the whole Blacklist thing."

"And the Fulcrum?..."

He looked her deeply in the eyes and stroked his thumbs on her cheeks.

"Lizzie, the Fulcrum is the main key to my survival… I want to live, not nearly survive. And I want to do it with you. I know I am being egoistic but I love you Lizzie. I'm sorry you ever though I was simply using you."

Now was Lizzie's turn. Her hands found their way around his neck and pulled him into a breathtaking, passionate kiss. Red placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him, her hands caressed the short hair on the nape of his neck and they deepened the kiss. There was no fight for dominance whatsoever, there was simply a mutual share of feelings that none could voice accurately for even the most beautiful and meaningful words couldn't describe.

Eventually, in the need of air, they pulled apart. Forehead against forehead, breaths mingling, eyes locked.

"You infuriate me, annoy me beyond limits and still you are the one person I can't go without..."

"Now, what fun would it be if I didn't do those things?" he planted a soft quick peck on her lips.

"I had the worst feeling ever… you made me feel special and out of the blue it seemed like a mere façade. The one thing I did find out – besides realizing the true meaning of how I felt – was that I am really lucky… "

"I'm the one feeling fortunate… You deserve someone that makes you laugh, smile… Not someone who only gives you trouble. Maybe this all was a mistake. I'm sorry Lizzie." He said pulling apart.

"Don't you dare!" she pulled him towards her. "I love you, I've loved you for a while… I just didn't know how to react to it. I'm an FBI agent you are on our most wanted list… I thought you were using me… And even knowing this I couldn't help myself. I'm lucky to have someone that saying goodbye, or thinking about losing, is really hard."

He could see the sudden glistening in her eyes. He didn't want to see her cry, in fact he only wanted to see her smile and know that he was the cause.

"Lizzie, you always had me… You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." He pulled her for another kiss.

Lizzie's stomach made a loud noise and they parted.

"So are you still interested in an evening/night out with your own personal criminal?" He turned around towards the door. There was a pause and he spun around to face her again. "Unless you'd rather stay?" he shot her a playful but suggestive glance and wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Jackass." She replied giving him a smack on the arm and giggling.

"Now that's the smile I love"

Another kiss.

"You are going to adore what I have in mind for our night today."

**If you read this far I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
